Wish to the Night
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Naruto había muerto. Si no en cuerpo, en espíritu. Porque toda esperanza se había perdido... y ahora Sasuke era oficialmente un criminal.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La nieve caía lentamente sobre su rostro, dos pares de ojos clavados en su figura inerte, mirada fija en el cielo gris, gris, gris, copos deslizándose con la calma que precedía a la tormenta, la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Guerra.

No sabía cómo, ni porqué. Pero lo sabía.

Guerra.

Estaba cerca, no había escapatoria.

Guerra.

Se incorporó, frotando sus ojos vagamente con su mano derecha, ojos ahora fijos en el suelo de madera, desviándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia su izquierda.

"Naruto..." la voz era tranquilizadora, preocupada.

No reaccionó.

Se sentía tan... tan... muerto.

"No había nada que pudieras hacer, Naruto" otra voz, más firme, llena de sentido común, de razón. "Sasuke atacó al Hachibi. A los kages. A Sakura... intentó matarte de nuevo. Es... lo mejor"

Pasó inadvertida para sus oídos.

No quería oír.

No quería.

Y no lo haría.

Sintió calidez, una fuerza que le pedía con gentileza que se incorporara, que entrara en la habitación contigua para recuperar un mínimo de calor, quizá aquella sonrisa no-tan-real.

Ya sin esperanza en el brillo de sus ojos.

"Vamos" la voz de Yamato, a su lado, cargando casi todo su peso, por fin logró llamar en un mínimo su atención, si nos basamos en el tenue y casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza hacia él. Yamato sonrió. "Nos moveremos a la habitación de la prisionera"

Un leve asentimiento, y, con Kakashi liderando el pequeño y penoso grupo, abrieron la puerta, antes sellada, donde la pelirroja con gafas dormitaba, en una esquina.

Ésta levantó la cabeza al ver cómo los tres hombres entraban en la estancia, uno de ellos sacando dos futones y una manta.

Se acercó a ella y, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su ojo visible, tendió uno de ellos frente a ella, sin molestarse en quitarle aquellas esposas que restringían su chakra.

"Vuestro jefe ha destrozado nuestra habitación" explicó, sonriente, cubriéndola con la manta.

"He sentido el chakra de esa chica que me salvó" dijo la joven, voz monótona, calmada a pesar de su posición "¿Volvió a Konoha?"

"¿Sakura?" preguntó el peliplata, frunciendo el ceño antes de suspirar, rendido.

Aquello no había hecho más que empeorar el impacto de noticia de la transformación del estado de Sasuke de '_ninja perdido_' a '_criminal clase S_'.

A Kakashi le encantaría poder hacer algo por el rubio, pero ni él, que se consideraba causante de la deserción del Uchiha como maestro suyo que era, podía olvidar todo el daño que había causado Sasuke, intentando matar a sus propios compañeros de equipo -a uno de ellos dos veces-.

No, Kakashi ya había tenido suficiente, ya no podía preocuparse por él, ya no _quería_.

Pero no era el caso con Naruto.

Naruto, con su espíritu siempre positivo, optimista, de alma amable, de alma brillante, como la estrella que guía a aquellos sumidos en la oscuridad a la luz. Nunca habría esperado que su alumno más débil, menos prometedor, fuera el único en lograr sus sueños.

Porque los de Sakura se habían destrozado.

Y los de Sasuke, trastocado y cambiado.

Negó, intentando eliminar la imagen del rostro destrozado de la pelirrosa, de la desesperación en los ojos de rubio.

Tratando de olvidar.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la pelirroja, sonriendo levemente.

"Sí, ha vuelto" asintió, ayudándola a colocarse sobre el futón.

Los ojos de la chica estaban clavados en el rubio, que era ayudado por Yamato para recostarse, y arropado, como un niño -lo peor es que probablemente era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía.

"Él... Naruto. ¿Se pondrá bien?" preguntó, casi en un susurro

Kakashi parpadeó, sorprendido, antes de sonreír, una sonrisa oculta por su máscara pero que se podía ver, junto con la tristeza, reflejada en su ojo plateado.

"Naruto es la única persona que puede dejar atrás esto y seguir hacia adelante" explicó, con cuidado de que las mantas envolvieran bien a la prisionera.

Hacía un frío de mil diablos, y no entraba en sus planes tener que llevar a Konoha a una prisionera enferma.

Al notar que la mirada de la chica aún estaba fija en el rubio, Kakashi aclaró su garganta, al fin consiguiendo que aquellos ojos tan rojos como su cabello se clavaran en él.

"¿Creía que te gustaba Sasuke?" bromeó, sonriente.

La chica bufó, devolviendo su mirada al rubio.

"No soy tan estúpida como para seguir enamorada de alguien que trata de matarme" murmuró, antes de suspirar, codos sobre sus rodillas, envolviéndose todavía más en su manta "Por eso... no le entiendo"

"¿Oh?"

Karin miró a Kakashi con algo parecido a rabia, rabia por no ser capaz de entender, confusión casi tan clara como el propio dolor que había causado la traición.

"¿Porqué sigue confiando en él? Lo he visto. El chakra de Sasuke es tan oscuro y frio como la misma noche... y él. Su chakra es tan cálido como el sol, y casi tan grande. Lo suficiente como para cubrir al bijuu" casi rugió "Así que, ¿porq-?"

"Por esa razón" cortó el peliplata, asintiendo a Yamato, que salió de la sala a montar guardia, ya terminado colocando a Naruto en la cama "Sasuke es egoísta, no soporta su propio sufrimiento y es cabezota. Es la luna. Apareciendo y desapareciendo caprichosamente, causando miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo que tranquilidad. Naruto... Naruto es el sol. Amable, desinteresado. Le da igual lo que le pase, lo que le hagan sufrir, él solo quiere proteger a la gente que le quiere, a la que quiere." Kakashi hizo una pausa, ojos desviándose hacia el rubio, ya durmiente "Y por eso él sigue intentando salvar a Sasuke, porque Sasuke fue la primera persona con la que creó un lazo, su primer amigo, la primera persona que conoció que no le miraba con odio. Para Naruto, que vivió en la oscuridad desde el momento en que nació, Sasuke es algo parecido a la Luna. Y..." miró a Karin, resignación brillante en sus ojos con algo parecido a ira "¿Qué hacen el Sol y la Luna?"

La pelirroja parpadeó, confundida, sorprendida, entendimiento aflorando levemente en sus ojos, que volvieron rápidamente al rubio, abiertos de par antes de fruncir el ceño con algo parecido a preocupación.

Preocupación por Naruto.

"Se persiguen. Eternamente"

Y así como la noche se cerraba a su alrededor y la oscuridad consumía la poca luz que parecía emanar de las velas, que se apagaron dejando un ligera y etérea columna de humo flotando en el olvido, Karin decidió que Sasuke estaba mal, muy mal.

Daba igual cuanto le hubiera querido, daba igual cuanto le hubiera apreciado. No dejaría que le hiriera, ni a ella ni a aquel rubio, no si de ella dependía.

Porque nunca, en su tortuosa y terrible vida -antes, durante y después de Orochimaru- había conocido a alguien con una energía como la suya.

Y ya no sabía lo que haría si aquella luz desaparecía.

Porque entonces todo estaría perdido.

Naruto ya no pensaba, ni sentía, casi ni respiraba.

Lo que más temía se había echo realidad.

Y mientras Karin juraba mentalmente proteger al rubio del monstruo en el que se había convertido el pelinegro, éste juraba y perjuraba mantener su promesa con Sakura.

Porque él era Naruto Uzumaki.

Y porque era el deseo de la vida de Sakura... así como el suyo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

Lloré escribiendo esto. Mi familia me miró raro (era una distracción del de Navidad -que aún no terminé, btw-) durante los diez minutos que tardé en escribirlo. Fue una iluminación, y me encanta.

Gracias por leer.  
>Dejad review u os envío a Kushina cabreada. Con Sakura. Y Tsunade SOBRIA. Avisados quedáis, nenes y nenas.<p>

**HikaruWinter.**


End file.
